SMG3
SMG3 (SuperMarioGlitchy3) is SMG4's Arch Rival and Has Been Last Seen in mad mario to give Waluigi therapy. SMG3 First copied SMG4's Videos but Now SMG3 wants to Kill SMG4. He is Evil and he works for Bowser. He is sometimes seen reading Justin Bieber Magazines. "that's deep." -SMG3 in Birthday Freakout He also owns a Fortress that is in an unknown realm and His Best Friend is Nintendofan996. SMG3 looks Like SMG4 except his overalls are Black instead of white. He also sometimes has skull emblem on his Cap. SMG3 was first Pretty bad at his job and had Stupid,Useless tricks to defeat his Enemies. But now he shows a Much Darker Personality and becomes more Evil. SMG3's first appeared in the Video "SMG4 Vs. SMG3" as the Main Villian. In that Video, SMG3 Plagarized SMG4's other Bloopers but then was eventually caught by Mario and SMG4. When SMG3 Escaped, MejiaCantilloGustavo threw Paper at him and He Got a Paper Cut. In The Episode "Hunt For Hero's Clothes", SMG3 Has Taken Over The World and decides to fight Mario only to realize that Mario is Naked and so SMG3 changes his mind and decides to fight Mario another time. In The Other Episode "sitting on a toilet", SMG3 Makes a Cameo Appearance. In 99% Idiot, He battles Mario only to be Defeated by Mario. Just From Mario's Stupid Personality,SMG3 was defeated. In Bowser and The Nightmare Stone, SMG3 and Bowser use their Nightmare Stone to Trap Good Guys in the Nightmare World. But yet,SMG3 and Bowser get defeated in the end by an Unknown Warrior that Damages the Stone. In the another Episode "Orbical Adventures",SMG3 Captures FightingMario54321 and later captures Luigi. But Then gets defeated once again by Mario. In The Warrior and The Hobo,SMG3 makes another cameo when SMG4 and Mario fight a Dragon. In Spells N' Wiztards,SMG3 turns into his Negative form after SMG4 says that they could still be friends. In SMG3's Gauntlet of Gloom, SMG3 has planned to upload the most embarrassing Footage of SMG4. SMG3 gets away into his Gauntlet of Gloom with the Footage. Meanwhile Mario and SMG4 Travel deep within SMG3's Gauntlet of Gloom. But Also Bowser turned against SMG3 and went inside the Gauntlet of Gloom because Bowser wants to upload that video for himself so he can be evil. Mario and SMG4 Eventually find SMG3 almost done with the video until Bowser drops from the ceiling, Crushing SMG3 and The Video Uploading. SMG3 Gets really mad and Pushes the Self-Destruct Button and he gets away. But so does Mario,SMG4 and Bowser. SMG3 really showed his power in This Episode. In Welcome to the Mushroom Mingdom,SMG3 teamed up with Grand Dad to make his own Kingdom with weird Bootleg creatures as his citizens. He even has his own Bootleg Bowser Rival. SMG3 Came up with a plan to Capture Mario and then Capture Luigi and successfully did it for a couple of seconds until Bootleg Bowser comes out of nowhere and attacks SMG3. The Bootleg Bowser then starts to destroy SMG3's Kingdom and Mario and Luigi had the time to escape. meanwhile, SMG3's bootleg kamek tried to stop Bootleg Bowser But it only made him Huger. and so SMG3's Kingdom was destroyed. In SSENMODNAR 12, SMG3 is walking along a path when suddenly a Nicolas Cage Pickle Appears with a Gun and Threatens SMG3 To eat Fruits and Vegetables or else he'll Die. SMG3 Says Okay In a Nervous Way and so the Nicolas Cage Pickle Walks away and says "Good...". In Stupid Paper Mario, SMG3 makes a cameo and appears as Paper and tries to stop Mario giving The Money to SMG4. in the War Of the Fat Italians 2018 SMG3 appears as a therapist after wario shows up after the rap battle and found SMG3 as a therapist as he has a degree in psychiatrist. he shows up in Mario's late because he wins the mushroom kingdom awards for fixing waluigi's rejection problems. he stole the world's internet to start smg3 net where you can only watch smg3 videos. Mario, smg3,toad and the wild childs( meggy, saiko and tari) stop him Category:Characters